


【约双子/杰约】贪得无厌

by appledrink



Category: IDENTITY V
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-12 01:30:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20163445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/appledrink/pseuds/appledrink
Summary: 简介：有人告诉他，克劳德和杰克在一起了。在此基础上的小故事。注意一下，这个约有点混蛋。本文克劳德和杰克没有任何暧昧，有的话就只有同一个派出所的狱友之情吧（点烟），三年起步死刑不亏那种（冷漠.jpg）致我的宝贝粉毛小骗子——我为你选择都要，喜欢吗？





	【约双子/杰约】贪得无厌

当天际最后一线光辉落幕之后，灿烂星河悄然无声地占据了墨蓝天空，奢美如碎钻点点，明亮可比拟玄晖。秋夜凉爽清逸，晚风在沾染上冬季霜白的严迫前先褪去了酷夏的暑热，黑夜里随气温变化多了凛冽却又捎带了桂香，拂面间便令人面露微笑。这正是一年里最宜人的时光。

风从敞开的窗子透进屋内，窗边拨至一侧的白纱不甘寂寞地翩翩飞舞，旋转间如少女指间拨弄的裙摆柔润，撩动心曲又转瞬远去。丝料卷上了踩在大理石地板上赤裸的脚，足形优美，脚踝精致，肤质如玉，因着长时间的伫立而在凉秋里泛起了令人怜惜的冷色。白纱窗帘时不时地拨过那细腻的脚背，又不经意地蹭过与纤足相称的莹白小腿，流连忘返，偏爱异常。

然而堪称风雅的景致并不能使主人心生喜悦，夜色与肌肤的相触反而激起了他不知源头的怒火。他伸手抓住了白纱外侧另一层亚麻质地的厚重帘幕，这个动作使纤巧的手腕和半截小臂颇引人心动地露出，然而猛地发力，唰一声帘子盖了个结实，将那满天的星光与风里的幽芳统统关在外面，一丝一毫也不许它们朝他致以亲近。

“有人说，满天繁星的秋夜也被称为星月夜，”声音略微沙哑，低柔而韵味绵长，多情而忧郁，这样独特的音色将这张嘴里吐出的所有话语，真心或谎言、赞美或讥嘲都过渡为一种自斟自饮的叹咏。  
这像是诗人该有的声音，尽管显然，他并不是——“没有月亮的晚上也配有名字啊……哼，无聊。”

他以同样的动作拉上了这个家里所有的帘子，面无表情，毫无可惜的意思，硬生生将精美装潢的公寓变成为墓地般漆黑与死寂。完成了这一系列动作之后，他才施施然光着脚回到客厅，蟒蛇一般阴冷而柔软无骨地爬上了沙发，揽过一只丝绒抱枕到腹部，像蛇圈着它的蛋。在室内因黑暗而肃穆的沉默里，纤白的手指悄无声息地拉下黄铜色的灯绳，一盏铃兰状的壁灯忽地亮起，金黄的暖光温柔地洒落在掉了一半浴衣的肩膀上。这让他显得非常纤薄，颈部到肩侧的线条流畅而清晰，锁骨恰到好处地凸出来，像递出一段开着花的柔枝，邀人赏玩。

这时手机屏幕亮了起来，三条信息提示浮现在锁屏上。  
女儿不如叉烧：哦呀，报应啊。  
女儿不如叉烧：遇到不可得之人了吗，小猫咪？  
女儿不如叉烧：承包我家闺女们半年的猫粮，姐姐给你搞定这件事。

他漫不经心地从喉咙里发出一声不知是对谁的哼声，粗粗把手指插进自己藕粉的半干卷发间，权当是梳了头发，另一只手划开屏幕，找到了聊天界面。在伊德海拉的回复之前，是他一个小时之前发出的请求。  
约瑟夫：美杜莎，我要拆个cp  
约瑟夫：怎么让一对恋人分手？

他——约瑟夫把手指从浴袍上擦干，暖光下的面孔却因主人的漠然显出一种冷色调的惨淡，打字的细长手指有种受了寒的僵直感。

他并没有立刻回复她的信息，类似的疑问被他发给了不止一位好友，他总得一一看过，按时间顺序回复。倒不是因为他能清醒地意识到不该只听从一个人的意见——他如果头脑清醒就不会用这种私密问题去问别人，而是因为他享受与别人交流的快乐，尤其是以他为中心，所有人的注意力都集中于他的社交模式。

本体在外太空：暗杀服务给你打八折  
约瑟夫：三折，最高五折。跟哥哥闹掰了，没钱。

蝶：欸？很有趣的样子嘛～  
蝶：约约都撬不来的墙角吗？  
约瑟夫：撬墙角？  
约瑟夫：呵。  
约瑟夫：那两个人我都不喜欢，就是看他们在一起不顺眼。

奈良的鹿：……  
奈良的鹿：别祸害无辜的人啊……要不……你来这边散散心？  
约瑟夫：班恩心里是这样想我的呀……  
约瑟夫：真让人伤心。

无常索命：问哥哥呗，你的克劳德肯定有办法。  
约瑟夫给他回了个微笑。

克劳德，克劳德。  
明明与他同岁却自母亲去后便自发挡在他身前，为他担下一切责任的克劳德。  
和杰克谈了恋爱，他从此无法再肆意索取溺爱甚至不想再面对的克劳德。  
约瑟夫拢了拢浴衣，迟钝地感到了秋季的凉意，像无处不在的寂寞钻进了他的衣领里，害的他打了个寒战。

他接着看下去，连因心爱的动画公司出事而低落了相当长一段时间的瓦尔莱塔也回复了他的信息。  
紫罗兰永恒花园：不要去打扰相爱的人啊，约酱……  
紫罗兰永恒花园：就算真的喜欢也要尊重心上人的意见嘛。  
紫罗兰永恒花园：大家都爱的约瑟夫应该不是那种事前不告白事后拆CP的卑鄙小人对不对？

这话正打在约瑟夫自己都不肯对自己承认的心思上，打的那双蓝眼睛不自觉忽闪了好几下。  
他的面孔可谓是上帝的偏宠，遗传自父亲的立体五官有种无需言说的锋利美感，而生母带来的那种罗马式的古典美，柔化了强硬线条所带来的刻薄，使他的脸颊有种复古的饱满，整体看来，精致而典雅。眼睛尤其能体现出这种基因完美的结合，有能令人痴迷的魔力——浅蓝的瞳眸取色如极地海洋上漂浮的冰晶，直白地看向别人时有种分明坦然的冷酷，眼尾上挑，便不由自主地带上了戏弄与威严，偏偏睫毛浓密而卷翘，眨眼间纷飞如轻颤的蝴蝶，洋娃娃般的甜美薄雾般拢在眼瞳深处的寒冷之前，像藏着针的巧克力，诱人而异常危险，让他的追求者怎么也搞不明白，自己是如何陷入了心里痒痒却又不敢亵渎的奇异循环里，最后只得拱手求饶，承认了这个人那无尽的魅力。  
这双美丽的眼睛因瓦尔莱塔的话蒙上了一层纱状的阴翳。告白……他在心里重复着这个字眼，怎样也消减不了胃里绞成一团的复杂心情——告白？他也想啊。可一边是自己同胞的哥哥，一边是共同生活了十来年的继弟，都是兄弟，他要怎么说出口呢。何况他自己直到现在也不明白自己对他们究竟是怎样一种心情。如果是恋人相许的感情，那么早在杰克将他摁在厨房门口亲吻的那个清晨，他们就应该已经在一起了。可如果他反感兄弟们狎昵的距离，那么当与他血脉相连的双生子哥哥第一次把手伸进他衣服里的时候，他就应该决绝地将他推开。  
他从没有细想过他们之间的联系，长期相许的陪伴早已融入他的本能，以至于如今利刃已然横在他颈侧，他竟依然浑浑噩噩，只对自己将天崩地裂的世界感到恐慌，却不知道究竟该怎么阻止。

他干巴巴地回了一句“开个玩笑啦”，飞快地退出了聊天软件，好似慢一步那个小蜘蛛的头像就会咬他一口似的，可这时候另一条信息先一步映入他的眼帘——

谢必安：不会杰克和克劳德在一起了吧？

约瑟夫身子一震，他才发现他居然不能容忍这句话再一次出现在他面前，每一个字都扎得他心脏剧痛，扎得他眼泪几乎要飞出来，扎得他恨不得再砸一次手机。他咬紧嘴唇，狠得要咬破自己柔嫩的唇肉，他气急败坏地打字，戳疼了自己的指尖也不觉得，几个小时压抑下的情绪在他胸膛内汹涌奔腾，简直要扯着他的肠子从嘴里跳出来。

约瑟夫：谢必安！！！！！！讨厌！！！！！！  
一连串的大写字母和感叹号把他心情泄露无遗，但他现在已经不在乎这个了，他就是这样的人，与城府一词半点关系也连不上，冷静的时候尚且可以和类似谢必安这样的人虚与委蛇一阵，情绪激烈起来却天不管地不顾，既无法收敛，却也因从小受到的贵族教育无法大喊大叫的发泄出来，只能是让自己胸疼气闷，回家找哥哥弟弟倾诉一番才得以消解。

他最终没把这条饱含怒火的消息发出去，取而代之的是摔了手机。理智在他摁发送之前提示了他后果，那就是看上去温柔可亲的必安一定会截图留作黑历史，然后在某个风平浪静的时刻忽然翻出来让他再难受一次。

沙发上原本半躺的人在听到手机与地板相撞的碎裂声后面色缓和了一些。他沉默着坐了起来，粉发乖顺地垂在脸侧，面庞在暖黄的灯光下流转着珍珠的柔晕，神情显得有几分放松，可与之相对的是充满防备意味的肢体语言，如作茧自缚，他把自己裹得严严实实，把那漂亮的肩膀、锁骨甚至半个脖子，都丝毫不露地捆起来，几乎像一种刑罚。手指紧紧地抓着浴衣，指甲泛白，将昂贵的衣料抓出了不可挽回的伤痕，皱巴巴的样子看上去比麻布还要廉价。

一个疯狂的念头出现在他脑海里。

不可以。他对自己说，你知道这不道德。  
就这样。他对自己说，你从不欺骗自己。

他的心砰砰地跳，两种音色的悄悄话在脑海里唇枪舌战，然而那是一种实力悬殊的战争，冷汗尚未从细小毛孔间沁出至一颗颗汗珠，被吵得生疼的脑袋里便只剩下了一种声音。

你知道你想要什么。  
你知道你是个什么样的货色。  
你根本不需要别人的意见，因为你知道你会怎么做。

你难道真是个好哥哥乖弟弟吗——如果是，那么你为什么在今天特意给保姆放了假呢？

他突然把浴衣张开，动作大得扬起了一瞬的风，茶几上几朵碗状的金花茶睡在描金盘盏里轻颤，蜡质花瓣微动如他失色的唇。衣料贴着他的背脊如水流泻，堆到沙发上，在高档织物层层叠叠的褶皱与花纹里，堆出一线欲语还休的旖旎。室内的氛围不经意间彷佛有了一丝变化，沐浴精油的芬芳从跌落的衣物里、从被他抱在怀里的软枕里、从细腻柔韧的肌理里溢了出来，空气里仿佛都浸染了一抹浅浅玫瑰的绯色。然而置身其间的主宰者似乎根本不曾注意到这番变化，他静静地凝视着前方，绘着海浪的墙壁上装死的电视机恰好如一面乌黑的镜子，黑沉的镜面里唯一的亮色便是这具瓷白而纤柔的胴体。约瑟夫脸上没有丝毫表情，美得像一粒坚硬璀璨的钻石，明亮如月的眼眸下仿佛有无数暗面映衬。手的动作却十足的煽情，指尖抚过锁骨，在嫩粉的乳头上略微把玩，继续往下，随着双腿缓慢地分开、曲起，摸上了小巧的肚脐，柔软的小腹……

他脸上闪过一丝满意。令人心悸的是那并非来源于自己美貌的自得，而是一种挑剔而高傲的表情，仿佛是购买到了一件勉强合乎心意的奢侈品，差不多能维持他两三天的兴趣——然而被他挑拣的对象却是他自己，在黑暗里唯一一盏灯光的照耀下，这丝满意便添了几分说不出的可怕。

他赤裸着身体站了起来，室内除他以外并无旁人，因此毫不羞耻地走上了跃层公寓的楼梯。  
他们兄弟三个的卧室都在二楼，这是从小时候就有的习惯，同样继承的习惯还有许多，例如把杰克的房间安排在走廊尽头。  
克劳德声称年纪最小的孩子就应该在最里面，但那时候家里所有人都知道这是因为双生子总愿意挨在一起，而D先生，一个不能称之为好丈夫却实实在在是位好父亲的男人，更希望母亲去后有点自闭倾向的亲生儿子能接纳旁人，比如说继子，为此这个一家之主强硬而恶趣味地喜欢把杰克塞进克劳德和约瑟夫之间。克劳德和父亲面上父慈子孝私下斗智斗勇了几天之后，以餐桌的座位安排和马驹的居住位置，最终还是换取了睡觉时把杰克冷落在边角的权利。  
实际上克劳德直到今天也从未称呼杰克为兄弟，童年时甚至有意识地避免自己的视线里出现黑发男孩的身影。杰克则将这些冷待如数奉还，近二十年的兄弟关系却从未对理论上的大哥说过“早安”“晚安”。在约瑟夫的记忆里，他们俩从未说过超过五分钟的闲话，也从未有过一丝一毫主动的肌肤触碰——哪怕是小学时老师要大家手拉手连成一个圈，而约瑟夫恰好被分到另一组的时候，他们也只会对对方露出一个礼貌的假笑，然后克劳德用两根手指捏着杰克的袖口（夏天时只好尴尬地掐着手腕），勉强算达到了要求。然而当约瑟夫那一组准备进攻这个圈子的时候，虚假兄弟情顿时灰飞烟灭，杰克往往仗着身高臂长挤开克劳德，把试图突进的另一位银发蓝眼的“哥哥”困到胳膊间，揉乱了他的头发，惹得同组的克劳德在后面踢他的小腿。  
贵族学校的学生有时候不会特别亲近，他们经常是相互以姓氏称呼，很熟悉之后才会向对方提及称呼名字的许可，那么同年的三位德恩索拉斯先生显然是个特别的例子，约瑟夫和杰克都直接以名字与同伴来往，而需要担负家族荣光的长子必须顶着姓氏的荣光，不管是他是三岁、六岁还是三十岁，以从出生起便融入骨血的优雅从容成为所有人心中的榜样，面对约瑟夫的时候，作为自诩的唯一守护者，则更要显得可靠。这么想来面对那个继母带来的兄弟反而是这位大少爷少有的不需要掩饰喜恶的时刻。  
约瑟夫还记得第一次见到杰克的时候，哥哥半揽着他的肩膀站在装饰成葡萄藤蔓的铜艺栏杆后，望向站在门厅衣着与宅邸装潢格格不入的男孩儿那种毫不掩饰的轻蔑。  
“别看他。别弄脏了你的视线。”克劳德语气淡淡的，凝视着约瑟夫的神情却是从心底流露出的温柔，那抹温暖在他同样冰蓝的眼眸里掠过朝阳似的霞辉，“不用在乎他，约瑟夫有哥哥就够了。”  
约瑟夫看着哥哥的眼睛，露出自母亲逝后的第一个笑容。  
他认真地说：“那么哥哥也不能看他。”

骗子！  
约瑟夫站在克劳德的房间门口，手指搭在门把手上，却迟迟不能摁下去。  
收买兄弟身边的助理给他传消息确实有他的过错，但看到信息时，那种窒息到恍惚的酸楚还没有从他心中离去。  
他说不清他怎么想的，可他很清楚他恨谁更多一点。克劳德是世界上最出色的人，他仿佛太阳，无时不刻不在温暖着他、照耀着他。然而公正的太阳并不止落在他一人身上。所有的交谈、所有的出席、所有的宴会与所有的舞台，只要有克劳德的出场，便能照亮一切。从父亲那里继承的智慧让他在言谈机锋里游刃有余，母亲给予的美德则在他高贵疏离的仪表外多了一份绅士的风度。克劳德是约瑟夫心里最完美的人。所以他不怪杰克移情别恋，对哥哥心生爱慕，他只是难过、只是嫉恨、只是愤怒——明明说好只爱他的，为什么哥哥竟然答应了杰克的请求。  
他恨克劳德，也恨杰克。只是杰克会让他觉得苦涩，克劳德却能致他于疯狂。

那恐怕的确是疯狂。玉雕般的青年眼眸里浮现起一丝晦暗的笑意，他扭转过身，腰肢旋转时仿佛清晨河畔的鸢尾于风中抖了抖花瓣上的露水，裸露的臀部与腿看上去则比四溢的花蜜还要香甜。  
他走进了杰克的房间，神态自然地仿佛巡视自己的领地，他像个主人一般打开了杰克的衣橱，略一挑拣，翻出一套深蓝色的棉质睡衣穿上，柔软而芬芳。约瑟夫也有一套一模一样的，这是他们家一贯的选择，杰克被冠以德恩索拉斯的姓氏时不过六岁而已，十余年的相处足以让没有血缘关系的兄弟也一样拥有相同的习惯、相同的爱好与相同的亲情。  
约瑟夫爬到床上，搂着床头的玩偶缩进被子里，那还是他中学时送给杰克的生日礼物，想不到杰克一直将它放在触手可及的地方。这让他隐约有几秒钟的触动，但随即而来的是更深的怨怼。  
他回忆起对方稍硬的黑发戳在脸颊的触感，回忆起他挡着他的眼睛时猫眼石袖扣流转的光晕，回忆起那双深邃幽暗的眼睛注视着他微笑里盛放的戏谑与占有的欲望，回忆起盛夏时节他用修长的手指从矮树枝头拈起几朵茉莉花，放进他丝绸衬衫胸前的口袋里。那时候，他们在家里、在学校里、在马场里，任何地方找尽一切机会相拥接吻，像罗密欧与朱丽叶，躲避着父亲、继母、仆人、老师等等一切人的察觉，却没能躲开克劳德不可置信而狂怒的目光。于是约瑟夫唯一一段薛定谔的恋情，便在茉莉枯黄凋零之前，率先宣告了终结。  
他推开了杰克。  
爱着哥哥的少年惊慌失措地追赶转身离去的半身，他扯着对方纯蓝宽松的睡衣袖子，情急之下差点撕下那块衣料。他带着哭腔向克劳德发誓他不曾爱过别人——他与杰克之间，什么都没有。他哭得那么凶，哭得几乎站不住，像要跌跪在地上，没有人可以不相信他说的话。与他拥有相等美貌的兄长揽着他的腰，宽恕了他的小过错，拥抱着满脸泪水的弟弟告诉他下不为例，根本不曾多分出另一丝注意力给别人。他伏在对方肩头，恐惧渐渐消散，泪眼迷蒙间，看见黑发的男孩弯下腰在随他奔跑而蜿蜒落地的白瓣小花里拾起一朵，然后沉默着将视线落到他眼睛里。这是他有且仅有的一次，看到了暗色火焰里如雾般的伤痛。他垂眸，不敢直视，因而错过了对方嘴角卷起的微笑。

这个男孩——男人，曾经在很长一段时间里都被约瑟夫以“继母带来的弟弟”称呼，却从来不动怒，六岁的男孩仿佛就已经能懂得尊严一般，与这个宫殿般的新家里月亮似的美丽双生子保持距离。然而对约瑟夫来讲，这大概就像家里新来了一条小狗，因为哥哥毫不掩饰的厌恶与继母对原配子女毫无下线的爱宠，他在好奇以外还多了些理所当然的反感，就像对待一条坏狗狗。克劳德惯常把杰克视为空气，约瑟夫却更喜欢给继弟找点麻烦：靴子里放石子儿、游泳课藏起换洗衣服、胶水涂门把手、饮料里放芥末……那个年纪的男孩儿也只有这点本事。层出不穷的恶作剧大概持续了好几个月。他以为杰克无法反抗，他唯一的依仗，即继母，永远会首先偏袒约瑟夫。D先生的再婚并不能算是件很光彩的事情，因为结婚对象是在家里服务了好几年的保姆，甚至那还是亡妻亲自给两个体弱的儿子挑选的，这种《音乐之声》式的婚姻太容易引起外人各种各样的揣测。这种情况下，好不容易加入高门的女人十分聪明地意识到了家里这对宝贝的重要意义。而实际上哪怕从感情上来说，比起隔半个月才能见一面的亲儿子，几乎算是被她抚养长大的约瑟夫占据了她绝大部分的母爱。何况每次约瑟夫委屈地撅着嘴说“不是我”的小样子，哪怕明知这个小混蛋犯了错，却还是忍不住让人想要包庇他。  
但杰克如果是狗，那显然也是条恶犬。  
当那天黑发的男孩再一次发现自己的绘画作品被糊了一滩恶心兮兮的番茄酱时，他猛地站了起来，面无表情地揪着约瑟夫的领子把他带到了后花园，约瑟夫一路挣扎也只是让自己一头整齐的卷毛散乱整个肩膀。一个骂人只会说笨蛋、可恶、讨厌的贵公子宝贝，这时候才发现自己战斗力很成问题。继弟把他推到了树坑里，弄得他白发嫩脸满是灰尘，不等他反应过来还手便抓住了他的头发，不打脸，却把他的躯干狠狠往树上撞，然后顶膝刚好卡着他的腰窝，让他反抗不得。  
“还敢吗？”  
杰克小时候也是张包子脸，冷笑的时候却已经有了长大时几分鬼畜的气质。  
“你，你敢打我？！你这混蛋！”  
约瑟夫色厉内荏地叱道。他其实早就有点慌了，哥哥在医院，父亲和继母去接他回家了，而正值准备晚餐的时间仆人们一个都不在这里。  
杰克微微一笑，他长得不差，没有双生子那么耀眼却也是十分精致的五官。黑发绿眼雪肤让他像凯尔特神话里的精灵鬼魅，啊对，还像哈利波特，只是他笑容无懈可击，眼神却冰冷，深绿的眼珠里藏着一条盘着身子的蝮蛇，鳞片闪着暗光，口中吐着毒信，明显不是格兰芬多能容得下的坏种。  
“你瞧，这是什么？”  
他从丘比特与普赛克的塑像后掏出一个透明盒子和一把美工刀，盒子里关着的，正是约瑟夫的宠物青蛙巴比伦。  
“你猜猜，我要做什么？”  
男孩的手指轻轻一推，刀片咯噔噔地露出了半截，在夕阳下反射的光恍疼了约瑟夫的眼睛。  
“咳咳咳，玩解剖的话，你这把刀不好，”约瑟夫嗓子干涩，他为宠物感到些许难过，但他更觉得有趣，“我有一套完整的工具。”

杰克与克劳德是不同的。埋在杰克的被子里昏昏欲睡的约瑟夫忽然想到，他对克劳德是天经地义再自然不过的相依相偎，但他对杰克不是，杰克就像是一簇阴暗燃烧的蓝色火焰，焰光绚烂，灼热又冷黯，越是靠近越觉得危险，越是危险越让他好奇。从杰克以强硬手段瓦解了他的敌意开始，从他们分享了解剖青蛙的小快乐开始，他们仿佛就有了一种说不出的默契，常常混在一起玩耍，让家里大人倍感安慰。他们意外的投契，同样喜欢撕碎蝴蝶的翅膀，喜欢把虫子砍成一截一截的残骸，喜欢模仿小说里的邪恶人物，把偷吃自种胡萝卜的土拨鼠找出来喂给名为仲马的金色球蟒。克劳德，他的哥哥，是家族的骄傲，真诚而高贵，煌煌如昊日。约瑟夫却觉得自己大约与杰克更为相似，并非以血缘捆绑，但的确，在某个他所不知晓的地方紧密相连——他生来就在克劳德身畔，可他自己选择向杰克靠近。

蓝色的眼睛睁开，原本抱着玩偶的手臂突兀地把被子掀起来。  
约瑟夫感到不平，他突然觉得自己的所作所为实在滑稽可笑。难道他只配用这种手段才得的到爱吗？难道他真的这样卑劣，这样容不下他的家人得到幸福吗？他正准备从杰克床上跳下来回到自己的屋子，却听到大门口轻微的咔嚓一声——克劳德和杰克回来了。

他立即缩回去，闭上双眼装睡，呼吸尽量放缓、放轻，在听到隔壁房间打开又合上的声音时紧张达到了高峰——这种紧张更有一种微妙的情绪在，他忽然就意识到了杰克完全有可能不回自己的房间而是跟哥哥睡在一间屋子里。因此当这间房间的房门轻动的时候，约瑟夫心中居然涌起了一种细想起来无比心酸的胜利感。

有人轻轻地走到他身边，像卷起一帘幽梦般将他上半身的被子移至一旁，然后坐在他枕边细致地摩挲着他的脸庞。  
反复折腾了他大半天的情绪在来者的安抚下奇迹般地褪去了些，他觉得祥和而宁静，如同潮汐海水撤回后裸露在空气里咸湿的沙子和悄悄爬动的细螯寄居蟹。  
他没有睁开眼睛，却贪恋地抓住了对方的手，意外柔韧的手指让他稍微愣了一下，但他依然带着那只手探进他的衣领里，然后微嘟着嘴唇作出要亲吻的姿态。  
对方似乎是笑了，他没听见声音，却有这么一种直白的感觉，就仿佛对方的笑纹能在他的灵魂上泛起涟漪一般。  
他的嘴唇被人细细的啃吻，这个人像亲吻着一只濒死的蝴蝶般小心翼翼地吻着他，杰克很少给他这样温柔的吻，他更愿意看约瑟夫红着脸气喘吁吁的样子。约瑟夫在对方缱绻的攻势下情不自禁地探出了小舌，他觉得——虽然可能有些自不量力，但他还是觉得，杰克好像还是喜欢他的，对方轻咬着他的舌尖，含着他的舌头，小口小口地吮吸着他嘴里的津液。他被亲得舒服极了，热流在下腹里涌动，让他对被哥哥的男朋友操这件事都有了一点期待。  
他喘着，含混不清地喃喃：“杰克……”  
吻着他的人则回应以一声轻嘲的嗤笑，音色……熟悉至极。  
而杰克含笑的声音从门边传来：“叫我吗，约瑟夫哥哥？”

灯光大亮。

他发现自己被克劳德揽在怀里，舌头被哥哥像吃糖一样舔着，与他相同的浅蓝色眼眸以前所未有的近距离端详着他，在发现他满眼的震惊后，露出了深深的笑意。  
身体的热度没有因为对象是哥哥而立刻冷却，反而在克劳德那只被约瑟夫引进去的手指揉捏着胸乳的瞬间，混杂着羞耻与不知名的兴奋，轰——一声燃烧了起来。  
余光扫见杰克也靠近了他们，他无端觉得惶恐，习惯性地抓住了哥哥的衬衫，这才意识到他们二人都是西裤衬衫的打扮，看上去是加班回家后只草草脱掉了外套领带，便来到了杰克的房间。  
约瑟夫察觉到了些许阴谋的味道，只是不容他多想，哥哥的话夺取了他全部的注意力——“别怕，宝宝，”克劳德用小时候哄弟弟的语气温和地安慰他，“不会让你第一次就吃两个人的，我们不想弄伤你。”  
约瑟夫眨巴了下眼睛，没弄懂这句话的意思。或者说他已经完全听明白了，只是不敢相信。既不信克劳德和杰克已经商量好要共同享用他，更不信这句话居然是他的哥哥说出来的。  
“别露出这种愚蠢的表情，”杰克轻讽，“爬上继弟的床，是想做些什么呢，约瑟夫哥哥？”  
他侧坐床边，动作看似闲适，却迅速地把约瑟夫整个人从被子里挖出来，并在约瑟夫试图蜷腿的时候把他整个下半身捞了起来，搭在他腿上，手指勾着裤腰，似笑非笑地问：“穿内裤了吗？”  
约瑟夫觉得自己要炸，他从来没有觉得这样羞耻过，当着哥哥面前，杰克这样调戏他。他气恼地叫嚣着要他滚，却只引起了对方一阵轻笑。杰克毫不留情地扒下了本就属于他的睡裤，如他所想，穿的也是属于他的内裤，黑色布料松松垮垮地挂在雪白的窄腰上，半勃的阴茎在里面顶起，青涩而色情。轻轻一扯，便顺着光滑的大腿落到膝弯，浅色的性器与翕动的穴口被腿欲盖弥彰地夹着，配上已经在男人指下挺立的乳头，有种勃发的情欲滋味。  
他不由得叹了口气，用赞叹的语调感概道：“你真是……”  
约瑟夫猛地挺起身，捂住了前任恋人的嘴，他不想听杰克要怎么形容他。然而这个动作让他从哥哥怀里挣脱了出来。克劳德轻轻颦眉，顺势扯开他披着的睡衣，把他在此摁回到身边，力度温柔却不容拒绝。他继续抚弄着他的胸膛，用手掌拢住他的乳房，平平的胸被聚起了一个小小鼓包，便用指甲抠玩着乳头。约瑟夫控制不住地扭着身体躲避，杰克却在这时候把沾着润滑剂手指挤进了他的屁股了里，让他一个分神，不小心叫出了声，随后满心羞愤地把头埋进哥哥的腹部。

“害羞了啊。”克劳德笑着说。  
约瑟夫以为是说给自己听的，却没想到他还没趁机求饶，杰克先礼貌而友好地回道：“面对同胞哥哥往往都会不好意思。您瞧，如果您愿意走到这个房间外面，您或许能够听到更多可爱的声音呢。”  
“哦？是这样吗。”兄长大人摸了摸他的脸蛋，却把视线转向杰克，温文尔雅地说：“不要做出一副你很了解约瑟夫的样子，杰克，你明知道他会为了我，抛弃你的。”  
约瑟夫不敢抬头看，更也不敢插嘴。空气冻住了。杰克的怒火，通过他插进他穴里的手指清清楚楚地传达给了他，那根手指在他的肠道里不断地变着花样戳弄、刮挠着敏感的内壁；而克劳德揉捏着他乳头的力度也越大，除了花蕾般的胸，克劳德还用空闲地那只手缓慢地揉搓着他的喉结、后颈，和那漂亮的肩胛骨。他禁不住撩拨地哆嗦，最终还是忍不住细细地哼吟起来。  
从鼻腔里发出的声音引起了克劳德的注意，他的嘴唇紧贴着克劳德的腹肌，热气像透过皮肤引诱着对方的脏器。  
他感到克劳德的东西硬硬地立了起来，隔着衣服，戳到了他的脸。意识到这点后，他顿时脸红了，一种混杂着得意、羞涩与害怕的复杂心情让他的蓝眼睛闪动着奇异的火花。  
“哥哥……”  
他小声地叫着克劳德，像是怕惊醒了冥冥中限制着这种情感的不明法则。  
克劳德低头，用先前玩着乳头的那只手捏紧了他的下颌，强制他与他对视，而另一只手依然不紧不慢地摸着他的后颈，像在逗一只小猫咪。  
他问：“约瑟夫，我的宝贝，你的第一次愿意交给我们中的哪一个？”  
这时杰克忽然加大了指奸他的攻势，他用三根手指开拓着那道狭窄的肉孔儿，每一次更深的开发，都让他用尽毅力才能勉强不在哥哥面前因为继母带来弟弟的玩弄而叫出声，可即便是这样，他一抖一抖的身体，和起伏不定的胸膛却是掩饰不住的。  
哥哥看得他的目光一如幼年柔软，捏着他下颚的手指却愈发收紧，疼的他心里委屈，却不知缘由地感到更汹涌的情潮。  
“兄长大人，请不要逼迫他了。如果他能回答这个问题的话，今天便不会有这一场闹剧了。”  
这个称呼让胶着状态的双生子都感到非常惊讶，两双同样明亮、同样透蓝的端丽眼眸一齐看了过来，杰克不由得微笑，即便多年来对这双感情格外融洽的兄弟产生过不少恶意，他也依然记得初见时银月清辉的惊艳。但这不足以让他自行放弃。  
“就按之前说好的，一起吧。”  
一……一起？约瑟夫惊恐地看向克劳德，那声称要一直保护着乔的哥哥却没有拒绝，露出了一副沉思的表情。  
于是，赶在克劳德神色一松之前，约瑟夫主动柔着腰肢，肩膀侧倾，白皙的脊背到纤腰形成了一段无比美艳的曲线。他主动把自己锁骨送到哥哥嘴边，像一枝初春里萌发出花苞般嫩叶的枝条请他品尝。  
克劳德眸色暗沉，不置可否地咬上了那枝细细的骨，耳边听着他家最会甜言蜜语的小骗子服软又像邀宠般软语：“哥哥、哥哥——克劳德，我用嘴好不好？”  
“别让我给杰克口，只愿意给哥哥……”

“啧。”  
杰克拍了拍他的臀瓣，肉体碰撞的声音让人十分难堪。约瑟夫知道杰克为什么这样生气，但……  
“其实你还是喜欢给杰克操对不对？”克劳德的声音很轻很轻，紧贴着他的耳朵，像是在他心里炸了一道闪电。  
“你更愿意和杰克做爱不是吗？不要否认，宝贝，你选择了躺在他的床上。”  
他想说点什么，但哥哥的嘴唇已经附了过来。和他一模一样的脸近在咫尺，让他觉得罪恶，却不由自主地融化在那片冰蓝的海洋里。  
“趴好。”杰克在他身后冷酷地命令道。手指从他体内退了出去，被男人打开的肉穴不住地开合着，约瑟夫知道接下来要发生什么，但他被克劳德亲吻得没有力气。克劳德是那样深入、那样激烈的舔着他的喉咙，吸吮着他的舌头，吸得他舌尖发麻，头脑发昏，浑身发软，杰克摆弄着他的身体，将他摆成一个令人羞耻的姿势时，他也仅仅是不满地哼了哼，为的是更紧地缠着哥哥的舌头，怕跟哥哥分开。晕晕沉沉中只觉得口腔里不管哪个角落都被哥哥强势扫过，情不自禁地张着嘴，配合着哥哥的占有，任由涎水从嘴角流下来，滴落到不知何处。  
“哥哥、哥哥、哥哥……”  
一得空隙便喃喃地叫着哥哥的名字，手指无意识地在哥哥半开的胸膛上滑动。他才发现他是被哥哥亲吻竟让他觉得这样舒服又这样幸福，他想要更多的克劳德。  
粉发被哥哥仔细地拢成一束，用发带系好。克劳德以面对最重要文件的认真态度，做完了这件事。  
他说：“好了。”  
约瑟夫还在疑惑，肉穴突然传来被侵犯的感觉。正当杰克缓慢地把阴茎推入紧涩的处子穴时，克劳德把他的头猛地摁到胯下，裤链早已打开，阴茎从半退的内裤里露出来，蹭过约瑟夫的面颊，沾上了透明的液体。  
约瑟夫红着脸含了进去，为了避免弄痛哥哥，他很小心地用嘴唇包裹着牙齿。他只含进了一半，配合着手的动作，乖顺地吞吐着克劳德的性器，舔得咋咋作声，让人听得面红耳赤。约瑟夫原本是极其羞耻的，但当他真的服侍起哥哥来，满脑子不知为何想的都是不能让哥哥失望，于是绞尽脑汁地逗引着嘴里的东西，亲吻着龟头上的小孔，希望哥哥可以更舒服，并在阴茎变得更加硬烫时，感到了说不出的得意洋洋。  
杰克顶到了最里面。这个夜晚他对约瑟夫的态度始终不善，真正进入这具身体时却十分温柔、十分和缓，充满一种体贴而宠爱的情感。可当他完全占据，原本打算慢慢律动的计划，却被对方为另一个男人投入因此活色生香的口交而彻底打碎。  
约瑟夫被操的几乎受不住。杰克忽然加快了抽动，他不知道对方碰到了哪里，猛烈的快感像是抽了他一巴掌般滔滔不绝地侵蚀着他的大脑。被干的胀痛，在对方转着性器地操弄他时化为一种生涩的疼，却因为快感而最终也汇成了欢愉。  
他被插的差点含不住哥哥的阴茎，哥哥轻笑着拍了拍他的脸颊，他以为哥哥要放过他，却没想到哥哥摁着他的脑袋，直接把性器插到了他的喉咙。  
他被噎得流泪，眼泪在他原以为寻常的一个眨眼里，掉了出来。哥哥操着他的嘴，杰克操着他的穴。可这样还不算完，他们的手摸到他的身上。一双手撸动着他的性器，摩擦着那个要命的小孔，惊得他扭动着身子挣扎，摆着手想要拒绝，却被另一双手摁住，只许他乖乖承受着兄弟们的侵犯。  
他无法管制他的呻吟，只能是气恼地听着自己发出各种各样的声音，因为哥哥顶着他的喉咙，所以那全是些无意义而甜腻至极的断片的哼声、喘息，甚至不能称之为荡妇的淫词浪语，更像是被迫发情的小兽。他的声音助长了房间内激烈碰撞的情欲，不光是两个欺负着他的人，也有他自己。他被自己叫的春情泛滥，只觉得甘美的欲望在他身体里越积越多，跌跌撞撞，像浪、像流，在滚动到他体内的每一个角落，但终究是越来越旺盛。克劳德和杰克像是感受到了他的变化，克劳德把性器从他嘴里抽出，杰克却同时加快了撸动性器与操穴的速率。  
随着他不知道喊了些什么的尖叫，他在一击又沉又重的撞击下，达到了高潮。精液喷到了地上，弄脏了地毯，小穴像被电了一般抽动着。

他软软地瘫了下去，浑身无力，头在哥哥腿上，躯干则全都软了，只有被杰克支撑的臀部高高地翘着，形状滚圆而极白，像一只异常美丽的水蜜桃。  
约瑟夫觉得很累，他有点困了，被哥哥架起来的时候没有感到一点点危机，反而猫一样趴在哥哥的肩头，享受着克劳德抚摸他的脊背。  
但穴里忽然传来扩张的感觉。他身子一震，像受了欺骗似的睁大了眼睛看着克劳德，又转过头瞅着杰克，仿佛要他们二位给他一个说法似的。因为猛地起身，那根手指被本就咬着杰克阴茎的穴口吞了进去，疼的约瑟夫倒吸了一口气。  
“怎么这么惊讶，我的小骗子？你以为说了要一起是哄你玩的吗？”  
杰克充满嘲讽的语气实在令人厌恶至极，约瑟夫习惯性地咬唇，可被哥哥的阴茎磨肿的唇瓣一咬就疼，他只好放弃，回嘴道：“可恶！我哥哥才不会这么对我……”  
话音未落，克劳德便也在那满满的穴里插了一根手指。杰克噗地笑了。  
“克劳德！”  
他气呼呼地看着他的哥哥，但兄长大人轻而易举地收服了他——“乖。”  
说着，便叼住了他的嘴，细细地啄吻着那又红又烫的唇。  
杰克也在吻着他的脊背，顺着骨骼轻咬着他背上如蝶的突起。  
他被亲的很舒服，但他心里却止不住的难受。克劳德和杰克配合的这样默契，让他说不出的泛酸，这使被操的迷糊的头脑才想起来这一切的开端——杰克和克劳德在一起了。  
为了拆掉这个cp他爬上了杰克的床，，却没想过完全有一种可能，是这一对情侣共同走进其中一个人的房间，发现了心怀野望的兄弟，便怜悯地缄口不言，把他拉入他们之间。这个猜测让约瑟夫几乎瞬间便涌出了眼泪，这并非不可能，可以说，比起他们都爱着他，这个原因更具有可能性。他想，不管是杰克还是克劳德，都恐怕不愿意在性爱里居于下位，那么自甘淫贱的他，仿佛确实是个非常合适的性爱玩具，甚至于，他还是自己送上门的。  
约瑟夫感到了刀割般的痛苦，疼的他喘不上气来，彷佛他置身于荆棘丛，每一根带刺的枝条都曾穿透他的心脏，带着血淋淋的肉碎，将他与他爱的世界分隔开。此生，他第一次这样迷茫，又这样惶恐。他觉得自己仿佛就是个东西、是个物件、是个工具，而他爱的男人们，对他视而不见，只合起来玩弄他、用他泄欲。  
他们才是一伙的。他们才是一对。  
那么他算什么？  
当克劳德挤进来的时候，他觉得好疼，可他紧紧咬着自己的嘴，不吭一声，只有无法掌控的泪水如注淌下，打湿了哥哥的衬衫。他这才发现，这两个操着他的男人衣服几乎是完整的，只有他，赤身裸体地夹在冷酷的高档衬衫间。  
可他不愿意离开他们，就算是玩物，他也要在他们之间。  
为了不让哥哥和杰克发现他因伤痛而流下的泪，他用胳膊圈着克劳德的头，这样他们便都看不到他们脸，也只会以为是他害羞的回避了他们的视线。这或许有些矛盾，但他总觉得即使是工具，他们也会心疼他的，只是他贪得无厌，想要两个人的爱。  
他们很有技巧地操着他，大多数情况下，他们会很合拍地接连顶弄他的秘处。因此前列腺没有一刻停顿地受到刺激，尽管情绪低落，但他爽的几乎不知道自己身在何处，觉得整个人都像是被带上了天。方才射过的身体，经不起这样强烈的快感，他哭着尖叫，叫的嗓子都哑了，便只会如抽泣般的嗯哼，像是迁徙时落队孤雁的悲鸣。  
“一起？”杰克提议。  
“嗯。”克劳德赞同。  
他控制不住地嫉妒起了这场对话，像是给心上的伤口蹭上了盐，苦涩，抽痛。  
他们——克劳德和杰克一起深深地干进了最里面，好猛，好重，像是捣碎了他的灵魂，阴茎在里面一顿，随即抽出一半，再更狠地冲撞进里面。  
他被干的双腿一阵胡乱地踢腾，却只听见了他们轻声的笑。杰克的笑声更低一些，因情欲而异常具有蛊惑意味，克劳德则笑得一贯矜持，从容而有距离的清浅笑意让他几乎像个旁观者。约瑟夫却只能沉沦，意识完全被兄弟们深沉的欲念舔舐，他有种被吃掉的感觉，被他爱的克劳德和杰克追逐、渴求、占取，被他们撕得粉碎，然后被一口口吞进肚子里，融入骨血的死亡感。  
不知道被干了多长时间，仿佛一个世纪的时光悄无声息地路过。最后一击的时候约瑟夫被干得几乎丢了魂，他觉得自己整个身体都脱离了他的控制，他颤抖着，像生了重病一样战栗着，他很害怕，很慌张，可他甚至不敢搂紧自己的哥哥，只会深深地绞吸着那两根蹂躏着他的凶器，勉强算是给自己的安慰。在这可怕的高潮里，他似乎听到了男人的闷哼，两股浓稠而粘腻的浆液被喷射进肚子里面，将他填的满满的，像吃饱了一样小腹微鼓。

他觉得自己要晕过去了，昏沉间哥哥似乎在叫他，但他没有回应。  
“约瑟夫。”  
“宝贝儿？”  
“约瑟夫？！”  
得不到回应，克劳德的声音愈发变得惊疑。  
杰克好像也察觉得到高潮后本应柔软的身躯僵硬地过分。  
“操。”  
克劳德撑着他的身体，杰克强行把他头掰过来，摸到脸颊便知道不对劲，一手冰凉的眼泪，像默默忍受了天大的委屈。

性爱停止。他们都皱着眉，像是要发怒的样子，但都显得很无奈，像面对一个让他们不知所措的大麻烦。约瑟夫被摆在他们中间，依然是以做爱的姿势半倚在床头的枕头和被子里，因为那样能让这两个人都抱着他，但性器已经抽了出来，杰克检查了好几遍他的穴口，褶皱红肿，精液小股小股地外溢，淫靡却没有出血。  
“哭得这么让人心疼……”哥哥吻着他脸上的水渍，“乔的眼泪很厉害啊，爱你的人会为此感到痛苦的。”  
杰克一贯在他们兄弟相依偎的时候沉默不语，只是安抚着他的后背，让他从手心的温热里感到了力量。  
他被突如其来的溺爱搞得一怔，困扰地睁大眼睛左看右看，才肯定他们所有的视线都在他身上，并没有分出一丝一毫给对方。挣扎了几分钟，他已经察觉到了可能这一切和他脑补的不太一样，但还是顶着极有可能被群嘲的压力，艰难地问：“你们……是恋人吗？”  
话音刚落，已经干涸的眼睛便丢人地再次流出泪水，这句语言每从他心里滚一遍都会加重他的痛楚。  
时间仿佛停滞了一瞬。  
克劳德白山茶般美丽的面容上隐约掠过一丝杀气，他冷冷地将凶残的目光投向杰克，问道：“这就是你布的局？活着不好吗？”  
阴测测的，完全不像是开玩笑，就好像他会用枪指着杰克的脑袋似的。  
约瑟夫凭着多年和杰克一起折磨别人（同学、绘画社同好、实习同事等）的经验，立刻明白了这一切的前因后果，他顿时不哭了（也哭不出来了），怒火烧心道——“你知道我收买了坎贝尔，然后你让他骗我？！”  
两双蓝眼睛再一次齐齐地看向了他，愤怒让他们的眼睛更加漂亮。杰克懒懒地摊了摊手：“谁叫我们的约瑟夫是如此心软，为了防止哥哥身边那个傻白甜的小助理被收拾，只让我的助理传递消息。可是宝贝，坎贝尔虽然爱财，但你能收买他只是因为我享受你的关注，我能给他的注定比你更多，所以他不会听命于你的，你这个没有执行权的小股东明白了吗？”  
约瑟夫有点恼火，像他们这样的家庭为了保证势力集中，一般会把绝大多数的财产只传承给一个人。约瑟夫的母亲为此把所有的遗产都留给了他，但他，作为几乎没有年龄差的双生弟弟，也确实被父亲有意识地排除在了家族产业之外，反而杰克在继母的期望下被认为可以更好地协助克劳德，遂被一同塞进某个子公司。这些早已被开诚布公的谈过了，也并不会让他难过。约瑟夫是家里最受宠爱的孩子，他知道他的父亲视他如珠宝。D先生会花费各种人力物力把自己安排进诸如画家协会、摄影师协会等许多国际赛事的评委组织里，就为了想尽办法给心爱的宝贝儿镀上荣光。  
“不许用这种语气对约瑟夫说话，外姓的野小子。”克劳德把杰克气的眯起了双眼，便置之不理，继续哄着他，“伊莱很好骗的，哥哥也不介意约瑟夫时刻想着要监视哥哥哦，需要给你准备摄像头吗？”  
约瑟夫在哥哥温柔的语调下放松了精神，他忍不住往克劳德身上蹭：“伊莱养了七八只猫头鹰呢，我主要担心他被解雇了之后那群夜枭没办法生活。”  
“但我真的很好奇，”杰克把他从克劳德身上拉回到他怀里，清清爽爽的香气笼罩着他，熟悉的怀抱几年后重温依然倍感安心。杰克凉凉地问他：“那是个如此拙劣的谎言，你为什么会不假思索地相信呢？”  
约瑟夫立即语塞，支支吾吾了良久，才磨磨蹭蹭地吐露出了真心话。  
“那天，就那次杰克的生父带着一堆媒体去你们那，我看到了……”  
“哥哥最讨厌杰克了，却站出来维护他。因为是第一继承人的发言，所以所有人都心悦诚服地接受了。哥哥好帅，哥哥是那么耀眼灿烂，像神的大天使长。”克劳德微微一笑，捏了下弟弟的脸蛋。  
“我当时就想，我如果是杰克，我一定会爱上太阳一样的你。”  
“正如……”约瑟夫哽咽了一下，继续说。  
“正如我当初特别不服杰克能去公司，可是杰克那么优秀……”  
“从小我就知道他是个天才，他什么都学得比我晚，马术、花剑、绘画、音乐还有课业……可他什么都很快便比我还要出色，很快就跟哥哥一样了，就算、就算，我不安好心，总带着他到处玩乐，父亲也一样注意到了他的才华，还让他去帮哥哥！”  
“我就知道不好了，哥哥早晚会注意到他的天才的！我要是哥哥，我要是哥哥……”

他觉得好难过。他最大的欺骗，便是他仿佛是克劳德的好弟弟，杰克的好哥哥，他仿佛爱着他们，但他从来不想让他们注意到对方，为此他会做出一切卑鄙的事情隔阂他们之间的关系。从小到大，谎言累累，罄竹难书。  
但是他睿智的父亲，将他们共同放到一个陌生的地方，让他们被迫携起手齐心面对一切困难。  
从那天开始，噩梦便时不时地入侵了约瑟夫的心灵。  
他无法排遣，因为没有人相信克劳德和杰克居然有可能在一起。他唯一一次半遮半掩地透露心事，是对着他最敏锐的朋友谢必安，但必安说：“如果他们真的在一起了，那也肯定是因为你居然把头发染成粉色，太杀马特了，正常人都受不了。”

“你不是克劳德，但你爱我。”杰克像看着一个不懂事的孩子一般温存地注视着他，自从他否定了茉莉花的恋情，他再也没有被那双幽绿的眸子这样深情地凝睇过了。  
“你爱我，可你也爱克劳德。你不敢说，而我很久之后才发现这一点，所以我同克劳德商量过了，我们愿意分享你。你同意吗？”  
他之前哭得太惨了，以至于现在只能一顿一顿地打嗝，不能回答他的问题。  
“我从没想到原来我的弟弟这么蠢。”  
克劳德揉着他的头发说：“你以为杰克会感动吗？不，他只会觉得我在收买人心（杰克假笑）。而你居然以为我会欣赏他的才华，天呐，父亲把继弟塞到你身边，正常的人难道不该首先想着怎么排挤他吗。他越出色，我就越讨厌他。”  
杰克绅士地做了一个不胜荣幸的表情，让克劳德毫不优雅地翻了个白眼。  
“只是在你这里，我们都愿意退让罢了。”  
哥哥牵起他手，置于唇边轻吻：“约瑟夫•德恩索拉斯，是我的太阳，他照亮了我整个过去、现在与未来，他是我一切的爱与梦想，我愿意为他打造一片天空，顺便把父亲和某些绿眼苍蝇赶下台（杰克补充：彼此彼此）……”  
“我和杰克之间要选择谁，这个问题不应当让你困扰。”  
“因为我们都爱你。”杰克在一旁插话，被抢了台词的克劳德把他推开。  
“你是个贪心的小家伙，你是个爱骗人的坏孩子，你还是个笨蛋。但我们都很喜欢。”

“那么现在我们向你提出一个同时拥有两个恋人的请求，你愿意接受我们吗？”

小剧场  
诺顿•坎贝尔：为什么完美完成任务的我被扣了工资？？？  
伊莱•克拉克：忠诚果然是金子般的美德，拒绝了老板弟弟无理要求，但是老板给了个大红包！

奈布•萨贝达：作为一个前十的杀手，被鱿鱼上司派来执行一个高薪的任务，但为什么任务目标是“约瑟夫•德拉索恩斯身边可能凑成一对的男人或女人”？？？？这个叫约瑟夫的人身边不配有单身狗吗？？？那我算不算呢？？？？

作者有话要说：  
1\. 下次更一无所有  
2\. 约瑟夫家其实涉黑，所以他爸爸不让他接触公司，只是他不知道。此外，他的朋友其实都不白，只是他也不知道。他从小被养得比较散漫，所以作为家族荣光的克劳德和要为母亲争气的杰克都比他优秀。  
3\. 其实这篇文最初考虑是一篇粗暴的车，真•玩物，杰克和克劳德真爱。但对约瑟夫太虐了。我天天学习偶尔爽一爽不是为了让我自己难受的。  
4\. 其实原本有剧情是约瑟夫除了杰克外谈过几场别的恋爱为了引起哥哥和杰克的重视，像谢必安、班恩和哈斯塔都是他的情人。所以哈斯塔给他打折，班恩请他去玩，谢必安总是试图踩他痛脚。不过写不下了，原计划一万字以内，结果……不提了。  
5\. 嗯……我偷偷提个小问题，我可能想写个双性ABO，能接受约瑟夫……吗？


End file.
